Dregs' Road Trip
by cucumberpie8
Summary: What happens when the dregs go on a road trip? Road rage? Secret gas stations with the best snacks found? Who knows. Kanej/Wesper moments occur. I am not sure how many chapters there will be. Possibly 10-20. (First fanfic, please review.) Enjoy, Cucumberpie8 DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. ALL CREDIT TO LEIGH BARDUGO.
1. Chapter 1: Road Trip!

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. ALL CREDIT TO LEIGH BARDUGO.

 **~**

 **~**

 **~  
** "ROAD TRIP!" Shouted Jesper and Nina in unison as the practically collapsed into Inej's black SUV.

"Ow, Jepser, that hurt," complained Wylan as he rubbed his elbow where Jesper accidentally hit him.

"Sorry babe. I wasn't tryin- WAIT! Wylan did you take your motion sickness medicine? I know you get car sick." Wylan turned a pleasant shade of vermilion as everyone one looked at him in surprise, (But to be honest, they weren't surprised at all.)

Wylan meekly murmured a "Yes."

"Stop messing around, we have a twenty hour drive ahead of us." Kaz vocalized in obvious annoyment.

"Chill, bro." Jepser replied acting totally calmly, while Wylan looked at him as if he was on a suicide mission.

Kaz shot him a dirty look that told him that if he wanted to kill him, he wouldn't hesitate. Jesper shot up his hands in mock surrender. Inej grabbed Kaz's wrist as she tugged him towards the car like she would a five-year-old. She pretended not to notice the amazed looks cast at her hand around his wrist, them obviously expecting him to pull away. But he didn't, of course, it was Inej. She was the only one he trusted to touch him.

Nina and Inej giggled as they climbed into the back seats of the SUV, carrying enough snacks to feed a small country.

"Saints Nina, how many snacks did you bring?" Kaz retorted all the way from the passenger seat. Nina had a pout lingering on her features as she drew out "Heyyyy. Girls gotta eat."

"Everybody buckled up?" Matthias interjected; climbing into the driver's seat. "Yes Mom." replied Nina with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Matthias snarled at a certain someone who was sitting next to him whose name happened to start with K and end with az.

"I want to make sure you don't screw up." "Of course." "BOYS! Let's start driving already. Wylan, give Kaz your phone with the directions on it."

"But Inej, why not use his phone?" "Because, Wylan, Kaz doesn't know how to set it up-" "I do to know how to-" "and he won't let anyone touch his phone. We all know what happened to Big Bollinger when he tried to catch Kaz doing something gossip-worthy on his phone." They all grimaced.

"Fine," Wylan moaned as he handed his phone overhead to Kaz, for he was in the seat right behind him. "It's okay, babe, I'll keep you company," Jesper flirted as he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned up something wicked. Wylan's cheeks suddenly matched his hair as he hid in his hands.

Matthias started the car, put both hand on the steering wheel, eyes straight ahead, the perfect driver, of course. "Okay Grandpa," "KAZ! Try not to be as rude as possible please" "Yeah, yeah, Inej we get it. Drüskelle, we are taking a right up here." As they started on the freeway, Kaz took this opportunity to pull out an aux cord. He was about to plug it into his phone, when all of a sudden, Nina cleared her throat and held out her hand. Kaz rolled his eyes and handed it over, rather having to listen to Nina sing with something to try to match, instead of singing by memory, where she was always left of the tune and right of the key.

~

After listening to Jesper, Nina, and little bit of Inej sing Dua Lipa, Taylor Swift, and Demi Lovato for 4 hours straight with minimum snack breaks, Matthias finally pulled into a gas station. Inej and Jesper whispered, "Scheming face." "Definitely." As they studied Kaz's frozen features.

"Everybody! Listen up! Nina and Inej, you two are on snack duty. Inej, make sure Nina doesn't buy out the whole store." Inej mock saluted Kaz.

"Wylan! You are in charge of gas. Jesper, you will probably have to help Wylan with that." Wylan weakly protested a "Hey!" but immediately took it back when Jesper shot back with "What? You don't want to be with me more? I am offended, Wylan van Eck."

"Matthias, you are in charge of getting the bathroom key. Everyone got their jobs?"

"What do you do, Kaz?" Matthias demanded.

"I, Matthias, have the most important part, of course."

Kaz sat silently, the suspense seeping from the floor, everyone waiting. "Well?"

"I have the seating arrangements."

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I am just getting started with this story so hopefully they will become longer as I go along (Plus I wanted to end with that line). Please rate/review.**

 **Love you~~ Cucumberpie**


	2. Chapter 2: Seating Arrangements

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a couple weeks… I have been busy preparing for school as well as having family drama. I will try to post weekly! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I have the seating arrangements."

"Are you serious? You get to choose where we sit? That's bullshit! Well, I still want to sit next to Wylan."

"Jesper, I am not in the mood for your overwhelming ability to annoy the shit out of me. In the far back: we have Wylan and Jesper-"

"Yes!"

"Jesper shut up. Matthias will drive until 9 bells, then I will take over. Nina and Inej will sit where Jesper and Wylan are currently sitting, but when I trade spots with Matthias, Inej will take my spot in the passenger seat, and vice versa with Matthias. Everyone got it?"

"I'm happy!"

"No one is asking you Jesper. Everyone go fulfill their jobs and meet back at the car in ten minutes."

"We got Sour Patch Children, Wizzlers, Tw!x, popcorn, soda, and a lot more! This gas station is the best!" Nina announced excitedly as she practically bounced into the car.

Inej came in after her, taking her seat behind Kaz. Nina was sitting behind Matthias and was playing with the blonde hair curling at the nape of his neck. Wylan was planning on taking a nap, and Jesper was trying to convince him to cuddle with him. Wylan, of course, finally obliged.

As Wylan laid down his head full of curly hair onto Jesper's shoulder, Jesper planted kisses all over Wylan's head, ears, and forehead, and beamed as Wylan turned crimson. He moved Wylan's head to his lap so the could be more comfortable, and proceeded to stroke his head.

"Jesper, I am not a dog."

"I know, sunshine," chuckled Jesper, but he still continued.

Wylan eventually gave up and fell asleep, while Jesper amused himself by looking at the different expressions Wylan's face made while dozing, trying to figure out what type of dreams he was having. His only regret was that he couldn't see the boy's eyes.

Matthias remained the perfect driver, only rarely looking back at Nina sternly when she tried to distract him.

"Baby, I'm bored," whined Nina as Matthias swatted her hand for what must have been the one millionth time.

"Play a game," Matthias recommended, eyes still on the road.

Nina's eyes lit up as a smile slowly made itself onto her face.

"Uh oh." Kaz and Inej remarked in unison, even Kaz showing a bit of true fear of what Nina might say next.

"Hmmm…. WE SHOULD PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER! Wait, no, Jesper and Kaz would have done everything, and Wylan and Matthias would have done nothing."

"I am slightly offended, but I must admit that seems pretty accurate." Kaz commented, looking out the windshield.

"I've got it! The perfect party game. Truth or dare."

"Ooh! Things are about to get spicy up in here!" Cried Jesper, covering Wylan's ears as to not wake the sleeping boy.

"Fine, Nina, we can play truth or dare, but either we have to wait until Wylan wakes up and we switch seats, or we can all play when we get to the hotel."

"Fine, Kaz, I will wait until we get to the hotel. By the way, what are we doing about the hotel rooms?"

"Simple," Kaz stated matter-of-fact, "We have 4 rooms. To save money, all the rooms have only one bed. Wylan and Jesper get one room, Nina and Matthias get the other. Inej and I each have our own rooms."

Inej shot Kaz a grateful look.

"Why do you two get your own rooms?"

"Because, Jesper, You guys are all couples and are honestly disgusting about how close you are. Inej and I are not. Case closed."

Jesper opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when both Kaz and Inej shot him a dirty look.

"Fine. I'll shut up."

When it reached nine bells, Inej, Matthias, and Kaz switched seats. Kaz was now in the driver's seat, much to the horror of Matthias. He must admit that Kaz and Inej made a good team, but Kaz's driving had already almost gotten them killed several of times.

By ten bells, Nina was asleep, as well as Jesper. They were both cuddling their partners to the verge of annoyment. Inej was wide awake, as well as Kaz. Matthias was getting ready to doze off when he saw something strange.

When Kaz and Inej thought everyone had fallen asleep, Kaz took off one of his driving gloves and had Inej set it in the glove box. Kaz took Inej's hand in his and set their intertwined fingers on the armrest between their two seats. Kaz scooted as close to Inej as possible, and Inej laid her head on his shoulder, whispering a conversation with him.

Matthias was beyond shocked. He was about to wake up Nina, but he figured Kaz would beat his skull right out of his body if he knew that Matthias saw them, so he stayed completely still. He always knew Kaz and Inej were close, but not in a romantical way. Though, now that he them together, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before.

Matthias thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a certain boy by the name Wylan started to yawn. Kaz and Inej jumped apart so fast Matthias began to doubt they were ever close at all.

Suddenly, thank Ghezen, Kaz started to slow down. Inej pointed to an exit and Kaz took it, while Kaz shouted a "Wake up everyone! We are at the hotel and I don't want to carry your sorry asses up there."

Jesper bolted upright, almost hitting Wylan, who let out a small shriek of surprise. Nina yawned and slower than a disabled snail, woke up.

After they all had checked in, under the name "Dirtyhands," the lady at the desk handed Kaz three keys.

"Um, we have four rooms."

"That's not what I have here, sir. Three rooms, each with one bed."

Kaz's face paled and Inej looked worried. "Is there anyway you could get us another room?"

"I am sorry, sir, we are all booked up. Three rooms is all we have."

"Fine. Let's go." As they were walking away, Kaz said, "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"The good news is," Nina piped up, "We now get to play truth or dare!"

Jesper's head snapped up while Wylan shot him a confused look. "When did we say we were playing truth or dare?'

"While you were sleeping, merchling."

Wylan looked around him before leaning in and whispering, "Did Kaz and Matthias agree?"

Jesper, being louder than necessary, replied with "Yes, actually, they did."

Once they all reached their rooms, Kaz told them to settle in and meet in his and Inejs' room to play truth or dare.

* * *

 **Hello! I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one…. I hope you enjoy! See you next week for a another chapter!**


	3. Announcement

**Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't an update….**

 **I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be pausing** _ **Dregs' Road Trip**_ **for a bit. It's sad, I know. But, I am pausing it for hopefully only about a week! I have just started a new school, so I have been stressed lately. Plus, I want to start working on some one-shots.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Cucumberpie8**


	4. New Stories

Hey! I just wanted to let y'all know that I have two new stories up: Jealousy: A Kanej FanFic, and That's Not How the Game Works: A Modern Day Wesper Fanfic. Also, I am expecting to post another one-shot and/or another chapter soon.

;) cucumberpie


End file.
